Divided
by Nydiena
Summary: Leonardo and Donatello find themselves separated from their brothers and caught by the Foot Clan. The trouble is that they aren't quite what they seem. Can they make it home safely? A companion story for "Separated."
1. Divided

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I'm still going to put them through some adventures, though.**

 **BAH! I'm hitting a bit of a block on Separated so I might as well start the companion piece. No, you are not experiencing deja vu. Some of the wording is the same from Separated only this time, it's from Leonardo's point of view. (In third person) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Divided**

A perfect night for patrolling. Leonardo led his brothers, as always, from rooftop to rooftop; fine tuning their skills in conjunction with searching for trouble. That was their way of being. It was unusually warm for an autumn night but that was not an issue with the cold-blooded teens. With all the natural grace of an acrobat, Leonardo executed a full twisting layout from one roof to the next. Not wanting to be out done, Raphael followed closely with a double tuck; his landing heavy and commanding attention to his presence. Donatello settled for pole-vaulting with his trusty bo, completing the landing with some expert twirls of his weapon before sliding it back in its place.

"And now, ladies and gentlebros, we bring you the highlight of the night: The Great and Most Awesome Michelangelo Executing the Bigspin!" The youngest turtle announced, speeding their way on a skateboard. As he reached the edge of the first rooftop, he launched himself into the air. Skateboard turning 360 as he turned 180, landing on the board as it hit the next rooftop. "Whoooooooooooo! Consider yourselves dusted!" He exclaimed as he sped by his brothers backwards. As he gloated, the front wheels sank into a gap in the cement and the cheering turtle went flying into a crash landing on to his carapace.

"Idiot..." Raphael muttered as Donatello shook his head and Leonardo put his face into the palm of his hand.

"It's alright, bros!" Michelangelo immediately leaping into a stand. "I'm okay!"

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Donatello sighed. Suddenly, Leonardo stiffened. His heightened senses gave way to the incoming threat that his brothers had yet to notice. His immediate younger brother eyed him. The hotheaded one was typically in tune with his any changes in his elder brother's disposition.

"On your guard!" He ordered, pulling his swords out. Brothers followed suit with their respective weapons as they found themselves surrounded by none other than the foot clan.

"Alright! I was waitin' for some action!" Raphael grinned, twirling his sais.

As a ninja came at him, he brought the butt of his sai square into his chest and dropped his elbow down on the hunched form of his attacker before deflecting a swing from another oncoming foe. Michelangelo expertly swung his nunchaku left and right, catching a few by the head or limbs before they could get too close. Bringing the bottom end of his bo staff on the foot of a ninja, Donatello swung around as his enemy grabbed his foot in pain and swept the staff under the lone standing limb to completely take away his balance. It was Leonardo who tapped into his vocabulary of ninja forms to access combinations of sword, kicks and flips like performing an improvised dance routine. All four were on top of their game tonight. It was still early and they had all the energy in the world. That is, until they realized that the clan members kept swarming in. Where one fell, more came in droves. The brothers were beginning to feeling the weight of exhaustion as the supply of enemies seemed non stop.

"What the shell? These guys keep comin'!" Raphael grunted, throwing a ninja into two who were about to attack Donatello from behind.

"It doesn't look like they're going to stop." The family genius shouted as he swung his bo around in a 360, leaning back to hit any who dared to surround him.

Leonardo ran through his head the possibilities of survival should they stand their ground. A quick perusal of his brothers' conditions spoke volumes of how foolish that would be. The youngest was beginning to tire as shown by the decrease in speed his nunchaku whipped. It was subtle but not for the ever observant leader. There was less power behind Donatello's swings as he struck foot members one by one. Even the strongest of their team was barely dodged a flying kick. There was something off about these men they fought. More aggressive. More focused. Something was different. No...staying was too risky.

"There's too many of them." He finally shouted to his brothers. "Pull back!"

He took the lead as they retreated, Raphael taking the tail end. The eldest brother gritted his teeth, formulating the best possible plan to lead them to safety as the four of them leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Their pursuers were close behind. Leonardo leapt down to a fire escape, bolted off the rail to a lower fire escape on the opposite building and leapt back to a lower level of the first fire escape, alternating until they landed in an alleyway. As much as he hated to split the group, their chances of survival would be better if they went opposite directions.

 _Raph will better protect Mikey. He may butt heads with Donnie on what to do next._

"We'll need to split up." He explained, heading for the main street. "Raph, you go with Mikey to the left. Donnie, with me! Keep your shell cells on! We'll meet in the sewer on the corner of East 30th and 3rd." The brothers split in their designated partnerships and bolted in opposite directions.

He could feel the foot hot on their tails as he and his brother rounded a corner. Every now and then, he would pause to take down a ninja or two as the purple clad one hurled ninja stars before running on. It took little effort to catch up. They carefully eyed each other before he knocked a trashcan down behind them in hopes of slowing their pursuers down. It wasn't long before Donatello's shell cell began to ring. Leonardo immediately began to imagine all sorts of trouble his beloved brothers could be in. He gave the younger turtle a nod.

"Donnie!?" Came the voice of their youngest sibling as he answered the phone, still running.

"Mikey!" Donatello breathed, relieved that they did not sound like they were in trouble. "Are you guys okay? We're still being tailed!"

"Dude! None of them followed us!" Michelangelo replied.

"What?! You mean to say they're going after us?" Donatello asked in spite of knowing the obvious answer. Leonardo cursed aloud in response. Would it have been better if he had Raphael with him now? His stamina for fighting was significantly greater than the younger siblings and escape would have been more manageable. The chance of the foot following Donatello and Michelangelo made his stomach drop. Without knowing their purpose, it was difficult to anticipate why they were the ones being chased. No. He made the right choice to divide them the way he initially chose. He grabbed the shell cell.

"We're going to have to move quick." He stated.

"What do ya want us to do?" Raphael voice inquired, brimming with impatience.

"Just head for the meeting spot, At least we'll know that you guys are safe." Leonardo responded. A trashcan landed right in front of them, causing the brothers to skid to a stop.

"WOAH!" Donatello cried out as a kunai whizzed by his head. They were immediately surrounded. A ninja managed to crack his younger brother in the head with the hard length of a tonfa. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he watched his brother crash to the ground, unmoving.

"DONNIE!" He shouted, dropping the cell to retrieve his blades. He sliced his way through the bodies that separated him from his genius brother.

"Leo! What's going on!?" Raphael's distant voice demanded from the shell cell on the ground. "Leo! LEO!"

He could not answer his brothers. His focus was on Donatello. Bringing himself low, he dashed forward, and leapt into an aerial roundhouse kick. Five men fell back. He landed crouched briefly before extending his leg as he swept around again, tripping two more and slicing four more as he brought both arms out through his whirling momentum. There was a hesitation before anymore leapt toward him. He took this opportunity to back up to his unconscious brother.

"Donnie, get up! DONNIE!" He shouted, glancing over his shoulder. That was when they jumped on him. A man hugging him around his neck, two grabbing him by each arm. "Raaaagh!" As if channeling the strength of his hotheaded brother, he threw both men off of his arm.

"LEO! DONNIE!" Raphael's voice cried out from the cell.

The man on his back threw his whole wait down, pulling him backwards as another kicked him squared in the plastron. He stumbled back as two men lassoed him by the wrists and pulled. Men gathered to grab the length of the rope and helped pull. Another two struck behind his knees to bring him down before even more jumped on his back to keep him grounded. Under the weight of all the men, it was becoming hard to breath. He watched as a man picked up the shell cell on the ground. Though dressed in foot ninja garb, there were embellishments to his uniform that spoke of his higher rank.

"Say goodbye to your brothers." He said over the receiver before hanging up the cell. He turned to the lead turtle and cocked his head to the side. "So these are the turtles who defeated Karai?"

"You're not with her?" Leonardo strained, his breathing becoming more shallow. This explained the difference in fighting these Foot clan members.

"All in due time, Leonardo." The man chuckled as if knowing a secret. "Tie him up."

"What of the other one?" One of the ninjas inquired.

"Take him, too." He walked over to the fallen turtle and poked him with his foot. "You won't need to tie him up. It's not too far from here." He then approached Leonardo with a black, cloth bag and put it over his head as his men struggled to tie ropes around him. "We have a special place for you to go."

He could feel himself being lifted and thrown into a van; his carapace hitting the wall of the vehicle. Another thump told him that his brother was thrown on as well. He threw his shoulder up and forward to get himself seated on his heels. The doors of the van slammed and not to long after, the ignition started. The thought of dislocating his thumb to pull his hand from the restraint of the ropes tempted him.

 _No. That would hinder my hold on my sword...I have to wait for now._

He listened as the van moved. Listened for anything to give away his surroundings. They hit a bump and the turtle went flying into his sleeping brother. With a sigh, he rested his forehead on his brother's shell.

"I'll get us out of here, Donnie." He murmured.

After a ten-minute drive, the van stopped. He sat himself up again and listened closely. He couldn't make out what was being said. The door then opened and he and his brother were pulled out. He was being guided into a building of some sort. He could hear the sound of dragging feet coming from behind him. They were probably dragging the unconscious Donatello. After walking a ways, he was pushed into a tiny room. As the metal sounding doors closed, he realized he was in an elevator. Once it stopped, he was pushed off the elevator.

"This thing is heavy." One of the men complained of dragging the unconscious turtle.

"We're almost there." Another replied.

"Where are you taking us?" Leonardo inquired, gritting his teeth. Silence was all he received. The urge to commit violence on the men was pushed out of his head as he opted to figure out an escape plan. By the number of footsteps not his own, he noted there were four men with him. Two beside him and two dragging his brother. That was when the faint groan from Donatello upped his chances.

"We better hurry!" The first man who spoke earlier said. "This one's starting to wake up." Leonardo stopped abruptly and whirled himself into a flying kick. He rebounded off of one man's chest, flipped over another man and kicked him in the back, sending him shooting forward. He turned to the other two but a loud bang and a firey pain in his right upper arm halted his movement.

"The next one goes into your friend's head if don't keep moving." The shooter warned. Begrudgingly, Leonardo walked on as the two men he knocked down slowly got to their feet. After while of walking, he felt one of them give him a shove. The ground seemed to disappear from underneath him until he landed painfully on what felt like soil. He, then, felt the weight of his barely conscious brother land on him.

"Donnie..." He groaned. His younger sibling slowly pushed himself off of him.

"Sorry..."He mumbled and groaned over his aching head.

"Donnie. I need you to untie me and get this bag off of my head."

"Right..." His brother sluggishly removed the bag first. They were in darkness. The only source of light came from a hole from above where they were thrown down. It was too high for them to reach it. "Are you alright?" He inquired of Donatello who clumsily worked on the ropes.

"A little foggy." Was the answer. "Might have a slight concussion. You're bleeding" Leonardo peered at his right arm.

"Looks like the bullet just grazed it." He observed. "I'll be fine. We need to find a way to get out of here. Maybe contact Raph and Mikey." The ropes loosened and he pulled them off his body.

"My shell cell..." Donatello patted his body down.

"They left it back where they took us. I have mine." He handed his over to his sibling.

"They left us with our weapons." The purple clad turtle noted. :I wonder what for..."

"Hard to say. This isn't the foot clan we know. They don't work under Karai."

"Then who do they work for?"

"I don't know but I mean to find out." Leonardo slowly got to his feet. "Are you good to walk?"

"Y-yeah." His brother stood unsteadily. "I'll be fine. Maybe we can find some kind of light source ahead. I would recommend the Shell cell but we might need to conserve the batteries. We can use it as needed"

"Let's try, Mikey and Raph. See where they are." The leader suggested. He listened to his brother dial one number. Silence. He dialed another. Silence.

"No signal."

"We should get moving. We can try again later."

The brothers traveled warily through the darkness; their eyes adjusting as much as possible. Leonardo hoped the other two were safe. He knew they would be worried about their situation if they didn't hear from him soon. Shaking his head, he told himself to remain focused on the task at hand. Now was not a time to worry.

 _Get out of here. Keep Donnie safe. Find the other two. Then, we'll figure out who really is behind all this.  
_

* * *

 **Author's note: Hm. If Karai isn't behind this, then who is? Some brotherly bonding to come ahead. I do have the conclusion of the story thought out. It's the getting there that's the issue. Raph and Mikey aren't speaking to me right now but now that I have the ball rolling for Donnie and Leo, they're starting to open up again. The third chapter to Separated will be coming soon. I promise. I have it partially written. Maybe by tomorrow night? Wee! Please feed this starving author with reviews so that she may have the energy to continue this story. 3  
**


	2. Underground

**Hints and spoliers of Same As It Never Was, The Real World and Good Genes are in this chapter. Hope you're caught up!  
**

* * *

 **Underground**

The smell of dirt surrounded the brothers as they slowly made their way down what seemed to be an endless tunnel of sort. The wall was made of soil and uneven as if someone haphazardly carved their way through. They also appeared to be sloping downward. There was no sign of any light up ahead, leaving the turtles to continue in the dark. Without much to go on, Leonardo couldn't help but feel a touch of frustration over their predicament. Wandering in the darkness was the choice by default. Not a very elaborate plan. A gut feeling eased his worries. Patience would reveal more and he was very good at waiting.

"How are you holding up?" He inquired of his younger brother as he matched his slow pace.

"Functional." Was mumbled out.

"How's your head?"

"Bearable."

"Donnie." Leonardo sighed.

"It's a little hard to focus. Conditions aren't ideal. I'll be fine, Leo. Just do what you do best and lead us out of here. I'll help however I can."

"Why don't we take a breather?"

"Because walking at this pace is so strenuous? Cut me some slack here, brother. We're not exactly exerting ourselves." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm just looking out."

"I get that but I'm fine. I'm not harping on your wound."

"It's not even a wound."

"Fine. Abrasion." They continued on in silence for a moment before Donatello spoke up. "They're probably freaking out."

"I only hope they don't get themselves into trouble."

"What _were_ you thinking when you sent them together?"

"Get everyone home safe. Raph always has Mikey's back in battle. I figured it would have been the safest move." Leonardo said after a pause.

"So I'm the other weak link?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"I'm simply observing." Donatello stated, placing a hand against the wall as he came to a halt. "You didn't send me with Mikey. You didn't trust us to get out safely."

"Is this about what happened back there? You know it's not your fault, Donnie." Noting his brother's lack of movement, he stopped and turned toward him.

"Why do you think I put all of my focus on our tech? I wish I had brought some with us during patrol. We wouldn't be in this mess."

"We'll find a way out of this. There has to be an end to this tunnel." Just then, Leo's shell cell rang. Donatello handed it to his elder brother.

"Mikey!" The blue clad terrapin spoke into the cell.

"Leo!" The little brother responded with much excitement.

"Are you alright?" Straight to business. He needed to know what their status was.

"We're trapped in some maze thing." Raphael's deep voice came through. "We're fine otherwise."

"Great..." Leonardo sighed. He was not pleased that they were in their own predicament. "We need to find a way to escape and meet up again."

"You're -eaking up!" Michelangelo's voice sounded panicked over the static.

"Can you hear me?"

"-eo! L- Ho- Donnie? S-He -kay?"

"Donnie...He was a little roughed up." Leonardo responded.

"I'm fine!" The family genius affirmed. There was silence. "Did they hang up?"

"Mikey? Mikey! Hello?" He raised the cell over his head. "Hello?" He dialed to call them back. Only silence remained steadfast, causing him to growl in frustration. "We lost them."

"A maze, they said? Do you think the same people got to them?"

"It's possible. We need to carry on."

With no other choice but to move forward, the brothers did just that. The never ending tunnel grated on Leonardo's nerves but he kept himself collected for the sake of his younger brother. Over time, the narrow space seemed to widen. Leonardo pulled out his shell cell and used the light to get a better view of his surroundings. They were in a large room with one other way of exiting. As he contemplated the purpose, a movement from the far corner gave him a theory.

"Stay on guard." He murmured as he slowly pulled a sword from its sheath.

Donatello eyed his brother, illuminated by the light of the shell cell. The elder turtle pointed toward the exit. Holding a hand up, he let his fingers fall one at a time in a 3-2-1 motion. The light of the shell cell went out and the brothers bolted toward the opening as fast as they could. Something skittered toward Donatello. He was knocked to the ground with a grunt. A searing pain followed as the mystery creature sank something into his left shoulder. The sound of slicing seemed to take some weight off of his shoulders but he could still feel something attached to him.

"L-light!" Donatello called out. The shell cell was immediately whipped out and directed at him. The decapitated head of an ant had its mandible sinking into his left shoulder. "What the shell!?"

"I'll get it off of you."

"It's going to bleed if you do. It's pretty deep..."

"You intend to walk around with the head of an ant on your shoulder?"

"Just give me a minute to think." Donatello snapped at his brother who irritably sheathed his sword. As he brought his arm back down, his focus remained on his wrist.

"I think I have an idea." He said, unraveling the wraps he had on it. He, then pulled off an elbow pad. "These should work to cover the wound."

"Hm. Not a bad idea." The genius finally smiled. "It will work in a pinch. After you remove the head, cover the wound with the pad and secure it _tightly_ with the wraps."

Leonardo handed him the shell cell before gripping on to the mandible of the ant's head and giving it a firm pull. A hiss of pain emitted from the purple clad terrapin's lips. Once the wound was exposed, Leonardo tossed the head aside and pushed the pad against it. Following his younger brother's previous directions, he wrapped the fabric as tightly as he could muster over the pad.

"How does it feel?" The leader inquired as his younger brother tested the range of motion he could manage without experiencing too much pain.

"It will have to do. I think we should rest here for a bit." He finally admitted. "If we have more of those to contend with, I'd rather reserve my strength right now. I can only imagine what hardships the other two are going through. A maze...It's as if someone is testing us."

"Whatever their intent is, they're messing with the wrong turtles." Leonardo murmured. Now that his younger brother was further injured, he was moreso determined to get them out. "We'll get out of this. We have each other. I can't tell you how much I wish I had you guys when Ultimate Drako transported me to Usagi's world."

"...I would have liked to have gone there. Anywhere else was better than..." The younger sibling stopped himself as he grimly recalled where he was taken. _When_ he was taken.

"I know it wasn't easy for you..."

"No, Leo, you don't get it." Donatello swallowed the lump in his throat. "You all went on little adventures that seemed to match you. Raph and racing on a space motorcycle. Mikey and his superhero dimension. Even you went to a world that was traditionally like Japan. So why me? Why was I sent to my own personal nightmare?"

"..." Leonardo couldn't find anything to say.

"Why didn't I get sent to some planet with technology beyond our comprehension? Why couldn't I be sent to a world where I could tinker. Why did I have to be the one to watch my family in ruins? You. All. Died. Before my eyes, you were ripped away and it was all my fault."

"Donnie, that is a future that we won't let happen."

"We don't even know that. When I was mutating, I knew something bad was happening. I had to get away. My final thoughts were 'This is it. This is what starts it all.' Can you comprehend how terrifying that is?"

"No, Donnie. I can't." The elder brother sighed and put an arm around him. "You are the one who fixes things. Maybe you were sent back because you can fix it so we don't have that kind of a future. We won't let you down."

"Just promise me that if I ever do disappear, you won't let this family fall apart like it did. You won't abandon Mikey. You won't chase away Raph. The worst part of that future was seeing you all so angry with each other."

"I promise." They grinned at each other. "Now we need to find a way to get out of here and find the others so I can hold up to it."

"I thought about something...You don't think they might be in the same vicinity as us, do you?"

"It could very well be possible. We can try the tracker to see." He took the cell and switched the screen to track his missing siblings. "Look!" A red and an orange dot were blinking on the screen.

"From the looks of it, they aren't too far. Maybe a couple of miles but they're on the move."

"Then we should be moving." Leonardo stood and reached out a hand to his brother to help him up.

"I'm not sure I'm up for running just yet." Donatello warned his brother as they headed for the exit. "And who knows what will interrupt us?"

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

They found themselves going down another endless tunnel, much to Leonardo's disappointment. Again, they moved on with no other choice. Meanwhile, the dots on the tracker were veering off to the right where they could not follow. At that point he put the shell cell away to conserve the battery.

"What's wrong?" The younger brother inquired.

"We might as well save the battery. We're still a long way off from reaching them." Was the reply. "We can check it every so often to be sure we're not too far from them."

"Well, here's to another long walk down another endless tunnel. If whatever beasts awaiting doesn't kill us, surely the monotony will. Our captors are real sadists." Donatello sighed.

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

After what had to be another hour of walking, a glimmer of fortune seemed to shine on them. There was a warm light up ahead. They hastened to the direction of the light, their surroundings becoming more and more visible as they approached. Another large room awaited the brothers. It was lit with torches and revealed a sleeping creature the size of a buffalo by the exit. It had a dog-like face and two straight horns coming from the top of its head. Its skin was scaly and it had a lizard-like tail.

"Definitely sadists..." Donatello whispered.

Leonardo pointed to the exit and made slow deliberate steps in its direction. His brother followed suit so as not to wake the creatures. Before they could reach the opening of the exit, the tail slammed in front of the blue clad terrapin. A low growl emitted from the creature as it turned to face them. Weapons were immediately drawn as it reared up and roared before charging at Donatello. Leonardo jumped into the air and threw a flying kick at its flank, knocking it off course as his younger brother took a leap out of the way. He rebounded off the kick and flipped backwards, landing in a crouched position.

As the behemoth slowly got up on all fours, they circled it slowly; prepared for the next strike. It looked between brothers as if deciding which to attack. Seeing this, Leonardo clanged his swords together to draw its attention. It took the bait and headed for him. Meanwhile, the other brother, with bo in hand, leaped toward the action and swung his weapon down on its head as it raised its claws to strike his brother. The wood made a dull THOK and the beast howled in pain. Leonardo took advantage and sliced downward, lacerating the shoulder. It was quick to move; veering away before he could create a deeper cut. Its tail struck him hard, sending the eldest turtle into the wall.

As it charged at him, Donatello jumped on to its back and brought his bow under its neck to choke it while his brother shook of the collision he made with the wall. It reared up and swung its claws at the blue clad turtle who dodged out of the way and brought his sword up into its neck, just under the bo. It dropped on top of him, gurgling, twitching and choking. Donatello jumped off of the creature and struggled to roll it off of his brother. Once the weight of the beast was off of him, Leonardo sat up and winced. His right arm was hanging lower than it should.

"I think you dislocated it." Donatello noted, kneeling by his brother. "We're going to have to pop it back into place and immobilize it. I'd rather get an x-ray before hand but given our current situation; it doesn't look likely. " He took his mask off.

"Shell..." The injured brother breathed out as his younger brother flexed the elbow to 90 degrees and gradually rotated the shoulder outward to line the socket up with the ball of the joint. With a firm push, a popping sound indicated its replacement and Leonardo growled in response. "Feeling nauseous..." _Pain is in the mind. Pain is in the mind._

"That's normal. Trauma to the body can do that. Hold your arm like that." He directed. His brother obeyed. After tying the ends of his mask together, he slung it over his leader's neck and slipped the other end under his arm to create a sling. "Try not to move it as much as you can."

"Easier said than done." He reached for the katana that was still in the monster's neck. With a quick pull, he freed it in a spray of blood. "This day just keeps getting better."

"You're starting to sound like Raph."

"I think it's more along the lines of 'The old turtle luck workin' true to form.'" He imitated his immediate younger brother's voice by deepening it with raspy tones.

"Not a bad interpretation." Donatello chuckled, impressed with his brother's rare display of a sense of humor.

"We can take a moment to recuperate." He tossed the shell cell to his brother. "Try Mikey." Following his brother's direction, Donatello dialed the number with no luck.

"I'm starting to suspect that we need to be closer to them to get to them." He sighed. "Remind me to enhance the signal when we get home. "

"Noted." Leonardo swung his blade to throw off as much blood from it as possible before sheathing his sword. "How far are we from them?" After pushing a couple of buttons, the younger terrapin gazed at the screen.

"They're way over to the left. I think we'll eventually cross paths at some point. I'll set it to go off when they are close." Was the reply as he pushed a few more buttons and adjusted the settings. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." _Pain is in the mind._

"I know you're 'Leo fine' but that shoulder must be killing you."

"It's tolerable." He affirmed. "Its not like we can do anything about it here. You can work your magic when we get back to the lair. Five minutes and then we should be on the move again. If they're still moving, we're going to fall behind if we wait too long." Donatello took a seat beside his brother. "How's your head?"

"I've grown used to the headache. Throwing myself around hasn't done a bit to help it." He replied. "Well, we could be worse off. I'd say we're at 75% functionality." The eldest brother shook his head slowly knowing that there was probably more to come. He went over a mental inventory of one armed techniques for the next time he would need to battle. They were still far from getting home and he needed to be sure he could protect any and all of his brothers should the need arise.

 _I hope you're faring a lot better, Raph._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I felt it appropriate to update this chapter first since I want to really have these stories running side-by-side. I'm still in the works with Separated. Completing this chapter serves as motivation. I have no other distractions! Thanks for the love you have shown these stories. 3  
**


End file.
